highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Regarding God from the Bible page I've made some changes to the God page, to show that, while He's deceased, with the revelations about the True Longinus's Truth Ideal, He is still playing an active part in the story. DBard 17:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) But please understand this, he didn't make an appearance, whether in flashback or anything, he was only mentioned. We want to have someone that has something to do with the story. Yes, his will was placed in the True Longinus, that is debatable but the other leaders of the Grigori was mentioned, Raphael and Uriel of the Seraphs are mentioned but didn't appear. B214 I understand, but those figures have simply been named, and haven't really played a part in the story. Even though he hasn't been shown, God still plays a part. They are the ones who set the three factions in motion, God created the Sacred Gear system which got Issei killed, created the Angels, and all the Holy Swords shown. In fact, while not shown, God plays more of a part than most members of Riser's Peerage or Sona's Peerage. Well, that's just my feelings on the point. If you still delete it, is there a way to save the page so it can be brought back 'if' God shows up in a flashback or something? Or would be have to start from scratch on it?DBard 06:56, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter if they only play a small part, the important thing is the play a part in the High School DxD plot. God DIDN'T play a part in the story, he was only mentioned as the leader of the Angels, created the Holy Sword and Sacred Gear, died in the WAR, and placed his dying wish in the True Longinus thats all. There is nothing to write on his appearance, personality, plot, powers and abilities, quote. P.S. i can restore deleted pages. B214 Ok i have just written the Known Gods in the God and Buddha page so i'm going to delete this page and merge them together. Slime page Mnzombie 17:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) - I believe that the page for Slime should not be deleted as the page itself has already developed to the point where it has an image gallery as well as a relationship page. If the page for slime were deleted then you may as well delete the pages for the girls in Sona's Peerage, considering most of their pages are smaller and less defined than Slime's. I know, Thats why right now i'm trying to merge and eliminate all pages with little story roles. B214 Sona Sitri's Peerage I just started a page for Sona's Peerage. Tetsuya Ookami 17:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Three Factions What do you feel needs to be done to the Three Factions page? I mean, there's the occasional suggestion that there's somethign special about the Judeo-Christian factions, possibly the fact that they're interconnected so much, while most others are self contained. Also, weren't they once called the Three Great Factions? DBard (talk) 22:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I know what your saying but i don't want to have pages that have few informations. Try expanding the page then i'll reconsider removing it from the Deletion page. I've added more information, and hopefully it's all factual as to High School DxD, and not me being mistaken. If it's insufficient, what more is needed would you say? DBard (talk) 05:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Wrong candidate for deletion 19:27, November 20, 2016 (UTC) http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/File:664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg why this page candidate for deletion this anime is ecchi and picture isnt look like extreme ecchi. We cant make this anime not ecchi by deleting some pictures pls dont delete this picture best regards... 19:27, November 20, 2016 (UTC)